Dream of a miniskirt
by toma QED
Summary: roy mustang telah menjadi Fuhrer ! tentu saja tidak melupakan untuk mengubah seragam military untuk perwira wanita jadi... ROK MINI !


_**Dream of a miniskirt**_

"Selamat Fuhrer Roy Mustang !" semua orang bersuka ria. Apalagi semua military officer, termasuk bawahan-bawahaanya, juga dirinya sendiri. Roy memainkan seulas senyum dibibirnya. Perjuangannya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya mereka mengangkatnya juga menjadi Fuhrer yang akan memerintah Amestris.

Lapangan tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh orang Amestris dari berbagai bagian. Para reporter radio pun sudah siap menyebarluaskan kata-katanya secara langsung. Roy berhendam sebentar, lalu ia maju dengan gagahnya ke podium dan mulai berpidato.

"Saudara sekalian… saya amat berterima kasih, dipilihnya saya menjadi fuhrer ke 34 memerintah atas Amestris. Sebelumnya, yang paling penting ialah mulai dari pemerintahan ini, maka akan diadakan beberapa perubahan sturktur militer, termasuk perubahan hukum yang ada di dalamnya." Roy membacakan daftar panjang hukum yang mulai saat itu akan berlangsung di Amestris.

Hal yang tidak lupa ia sebut ialah penghapusan hukum larangan persahabatan antar anggota militer, juga hukum tentang adanya perang, penyerangan, dan perbedaan SARA. Belakangan ini, setelah dipilihnya roy menjadi fuhrer, hubungan dengan suku ishbar mulai membaik. Roy melarang military untuk melakukan penyerangan pada mereka.

"satu hal lagi yang ingin saya kemukakan yang tidak kalah pentingnya…" roy menyeringai lebar. "tentang dress code…. Saya ingin mulai besok… SELURUH SERAGAM PERWIRA WANITA MEMAKAI **_ROK MINI_** !"

Oke sudah cukup tulisan tersebut diketik dengan huruf besar, bold, italic dan underline, memberitahukan tekanan pembacaan kata itu ketika ia berpidato. Gemuruh keras suara sorakan terdengar mengaum di lapangan tersebut.

"hidup fuhrer Mustang !" teriak rakyat beserta officer, yang kebanyakan berteriak ialah kaum pria. "Sampai seumur hidup kita akan mengabdi pada anda, sir !"

Kembali, Roy tersenyum. Impiannya sudah tercapai. Lengkap pula keduanya. Padahal tujuan utamanya menjadi fuhrer ialah menjadikan Amestris lebih baik lagi… yah.. benar kata pribahasa sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Impiannya yang main-main tentang miniskirt itu juga terpenuhi..

Tentu saja ia tidak lupa membalas jasa bawahannya yang dari dulu dengan setia mendukungnya hingga sekarang ini… Semua subordinatenya ia promosikan bersamanya di central. Hawkeye sekarang menjadi sekretarisnya (menggantikan Juliet Douglas !), Havoc menjadi General, sedangkan Fuery, Brenda dan Farman menjadi Lt. General. Sayang sekali… Hughes tidak ada… tadinya ia berencana menempatkan si bodoh itu jadi sekretarisnya… namun ia sudah tiada…..

-- keesokan harinya, di Central HeadQuarter –

Roy mustang dengan bangganya telah pagi-pagi ready di kantor barunya, menunggu sekretarisnya datang dengan seragam baru- mini skirt !

Pintu officenya berderit kecil, meninggalkan bunyi berdecit yang mendengungkan telinga. _Akhirnya… setelah bertahun-tahun menunggu… _ tangis hatinya. _Satu detik lagi akan ada Hawkeye dengan rok mini ! awww !_

"sir ? anda sudah datang ? pagi sekali ?" tanyanya sopan.

Benar dugaannya. Hawkeyenya terlihat mempesona dengan rok mini itu. Betisnya yang mulus itu… kakinya yang putih bersih….aww ! Roy harus menahan hidungnya agar tidak berdarah. Namun satu hal yang amat -sangat-benar-benar mengganggunya.

Satu hal yang mengganggunya…. kerumunan officer lainnya telah berkerumun di depan kantornya, bukan… di dalam kantornya ! Malah banyak dari mereka yang sudah siap dengan kamera, handycam, dan lain-lain… semuanya hendak mengabadikan gambar indah dari rizanya. Ingat, riza-_nya_ !

_Grr… kurang ajar… _ Dengus Roy kesal. _Riza hanya untuk milikku ! milikku satu-satunya ! tidak boleh ada orang lain yang melihatnya dengan rok mini, selain didepanku !_

Jeprat ! Jepret ! bunyi kamera yang khas, beserta kilatan blitz di kantor Roy. Akhirnya lelaki itu tidak tahan juga. Dalam hatinya hanya ada bisikan _rizahanyamilikkumilikkupribadimerekatidakbolehmemilikinya….Rizahanyamiliku,milikupribadimerekatidakbolehmemilikinyakarenaakusatusatunyayangmenjadipemiliknya….rizahanyamilikkusatu-satunyamerekatidakbolehmemilikinya…._

Bisikan seperti itu berkali-kali mendengung di telinganya. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Segera ia mencengkram Riza dan menggendongnya dengan gaya pengantin. Roy segera keluar dari antara kumpulan orang itu. Ia membawa lari, Riza, sedangkan dibelakangnya, kerumunan maniak rok mini itu mengejarnya sambil bersiap-siap dengan kamera mereka. Ya… dari jauh terlihat seperti rombongan sirkus berseragam biru yang sedang mengejar anggota mereka yang sedang membawa lari anggota mereka lainnya…. Mungkin begitu.

Roy berlari hingga sampai ke taman, di mana mereka telah kehilangan jejaknya dan tidak dapat menemukannya lagi. Rambutnya berkeringat, ngos-ngosan dan amat lelah. Ia langsung melemparkan dirinya di bangku taman, beristirahat setelah olahraga pagi yang amat _menyehatkan _itu.

"sir…!" Riza masih tampak bingung dibuat olehnya.

"hahaha… Riza…" sepertinya ia masih terengah-engah. "besok…. Jangan pakai rok mini lagi…."

Oke. Menurut Riza sendiri, ini adalah sebuah keajaiban yang datang mungkin hanya satu millennium sekali, tidak mungkin kurang dari itu. Roy mustang, si pervert yang amat menyenangi rok mini… melarangnya mengenakan seragam itu ke kantornya ! Mujizat !

"sir ? Anda sakit rupanya ?" ia masih memasang tampang tidak percaya, lalu ia memajukan tangannya ke arah dahi roy. "tidak… tidak panas…."

"riza..riza…riza…. kau kira aku mini skirt maniak eh ?" ia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri, lalu dengan lembut ia mengambil kedua tangan Riza. "aku…. Hanya ingin kau jadi milikku… milikku satu-satunya… kedengarannya egois, huh ?ya.. tapi, riza.. jadilah satu-satunya miliku.. hanya punyaku sendiri…" KAta-kata Roy membuat muka Riza sedikit memerah.

"sir… selama ini, apakah saya tidak jadi satu-satunya milik anda ?" ia tersenyum, lalu mengecup dahi roy perlahan. "… dengen ini.. saya menjadi milik anda pribadi.. sepenuhnya…."

Roy pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Riza yang tidak biasanya ia dengar itu. Ia menarik wajah Riza hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya, lalu hendak menariknya dalam sebuah kecupan manis ketika…

"SIRRR !" Havoc berteriak. "HEY ITU MEREKA !"

_ah…kurang ajar ! mengganggu suasana…_

Keduanya segera menjauhkan diri dari satu sama lain, dan berpura-pura tidak pernah terjadi apa pun.

"Sir… seluruh Central sudah gempar karena anda menghilang ketika dikejar dan tidak ditemukan sama sekali…" ujarnya berapi-api. "dan sekarang… ternyata anda sedang duduk-duduk di taman…. Bersama sekretaris Hawkeye, huh ?"

_hm.. duduk-duduk di taman… bagus juga…_

"ya..ya.. aku segera menyusul ke headquarter…." Ia menggenggam tangan Riza, lalu berjalan bersama, kembali ke HQ.

-- keesokan harinya—

Tok…tok..tok…..

Bunyi bising dari kantor fuhrer mustang. Riza yang baru hendak masuk dan menyadari keanehan itu segera berlari ke kantor, dan mendapatkan roy sedang asyiknya bekerja dengan palunya.

"sedang apa anda, sir ?"

Ia melayangkan sengiran trademarknya pada sekretarisnya yang kebingungan itu. "kamar ganti… ya.. begitulah... pulang dan pergi, kau tetap memakai seragam dengan celana biru… tapi selama di kantorku….. rok mini…"

_**DOR !**_

"sir ! kukira anda telah berubah ! ternyata sama saja !"

"tidak suka, hawkeye ? kalau begitu, langsung saja ganti di sini… tidak perlu di dalam kamar ganti ini….hm ? pilih yang mana ?"

_**DOR ! DOR !**_

1 mm di atas kepala, dua lagi disebelah kanan dan kirinya. Kebiasaan dua orang ini sejak dari colonel dan lieutenant.. tidak pernah berubah…


End file.
